Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 February 2016
21:18:00 lol 21:18:25 xD 21:19:07 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 21:19:21 Hi 21:19:26 Hey Keranique 21:19:32 The movie was good 21:19:38 Im just coming back 21:19:41 Good. 21:19:43 Um on mobile :P 21:19:47 LOL 21:19:49 *Im 21:21:00 trying to spoil the media 21:21:04 Good 21:21:04 lol 21:21:24 Ÿou are lucky 00:21:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:20 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:26 hi 00:28:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:36 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:48 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:39:45 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:48 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:58 Hi. 00:40:07 !updatelogs 00:40:09 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 00:40:10 hey 00:41:11 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:41:12 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:23 Meep 00:41:29 I'm nervous to go into the GF Chat :P 00:41:57 What GF chat? 00:42:32 Gravity Falls 00:43:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:49:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:04 I'm going to get noticed. It's my destiny :P 00:52:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:22 Hey 00:52:25 hi 00:52:30 Hi 00:52:37 So, Hype, how long do you think Nkech's ban should be? 00:52:42 I'd say 6 months. 00:52:57 Well.. he didn't exactly apologize.. 00:53:08 Oh. 00:53:19 Maybe it should stay infinite unless he apologizes then. 00:53:33 Okay. 00:53:43 Plus 3 people to 1 say infinite earlier. 00:53:49 .-. 00:53:51 Wow. 00:54:01 They told me to make an edit before chatting in the GF wikia 00:54:05 I just don't think it's fair that Hunter gets a second chance and Nkech doesn't IMO. 00:54:11 :P 00:54:26 But if the community wants it infinite, it should stay infinite. 00:54:43 Fine but no sooner than 6 months. 00:54:49 Or nvm 00:55:10 We'll see if he does anything else over the next few weeks. 00:56:55 Okay. 00:57:01 It will be interesting to hear what Layten says. 00:58:38 Yeah. 00:59:56 I'm going to add MaxForce to the wiki reunion page. 01:00:02 Okay. 01:01:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:01:07 The BNWC predicts that Nkech will eventually come to really miss being on HHW, and will apologize. 01:01:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:26 !updatelogs 01:01:27 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 01:02:01 Is he like a remnant low over Africa now? 01:02:16 I'm going to get off quick :P 01:02:41 He is an extratropical area of low pressure over the Saharan Desert. 01:02:50 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:02:53 I hope he apologizes, to be honest. 01:03:40 Ok. 01:04:30 BRB making the complete track of Hurricane Nkechinyer. 01:16:08 Actually, BeoBlade in my usercane season will be a subtropical C5 ;) 01:16:12 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:16 Hi. 01:16:19 Okay. 01:17:01 Hey CouncilOrg 01:18:58 Me and Nathan had a good role play earlier on another wiki's chat 01:19:31 Yep. 01:19:45 Nathan sure loves being the God of Weather 01:19:59 Yep.. 01:20:14 He completely controls the planet's weather 01:20:27 He dictates everything related to the weather 01:22:19 :p 01:23:12 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:18 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 01:23:32 I'm doing extensive work on my 2016 usercane season right now. 01:23:49 Isn't that "Qstlijku" guy that HHSuperFan guy? 01:26:05 Idk. 01:28:50 Nvm I don't think so. 01:32:07 Nathan, I take it you can greatly affect photosynthesis in plants 01:37:06 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:37:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:37:16 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:19 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:38:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:16 I'm working on most of the 2015 usercanes at the moment. 01:46:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:51 I guess. 01:49:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:55:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:55:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:36 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:59:48 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:55 !updatelogs 02:01:57 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 02:07:15 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:12:40 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:06 Where is everybody? 02:13:22 They left 02:14:23 ;-( 02:15:11 Yeah 02:16:58 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:19:46 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:49 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:04 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:51 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:20:54 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 02:21:35 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:38 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:22:43 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:26 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:27:44 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:47 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:38 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:30:18 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:09 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:33:08 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:09 !ping Bobnekaro 02:34:19 \o 02:34:39 !ping Sassmaster15 02:35:33 !ping SnaggyFTW 02:36:14 /ping SnaggyFTW 02:36:24 Hmm 02:38:38 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:38:43 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:56 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:05 Hey Dude! 02:39:09 Hey 02:39:22 Lol you tried to ping (Facepalm) 02:39:36 What? 02:39:57 It only works with users with rights (chat mod, etc) 02:40:09 Ou 02:40:11 oh 02:40:25 Like exit chat for a second 02:40:29 Ok 02:40:59 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:41:16 !ping HypotheticalTornado 02:41:39 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:43 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:46 -!- HypotheticalTornado has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:42:13 Ok 02:42:49 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:01 -!- HypotheticalTornado was kicked from Special:Chat by SnaggyFTW 02:43:02 -!- HypotheticalTornado has left Special:Chat. 02:44:07 !updatelogs 02:44:08 SnaggyFTW: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:44:24 /ping HypotheticalTornado 02:45:34 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:46:02 (Bbl) 02:46:34 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:48:37 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:52:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:58 not pls 03:16:08 BOT PLS :d 03:16:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:16:18 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:19:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:20:54 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:21:11 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 03:22:51 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:58 Hello 03:23:08 Im just testing some stuff 03:23:32 !ignore me 03:24:18 !tell ReapTheChaos that he is find 03:24:18 Qstlijku: I will tell ReapTheChaos your message the next time I see them. 03:25:03 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 03:25:17 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:25:47 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 03:26:28 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:26:58 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 03:27:22 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:27:25 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 03:27:37 !ignore ReapTheChaos 2016 02 29